My First Kiss
by BlueNeonMoon
Summary: Can Amu survive the perverted ways of Ikuto? Will her date with Tadase be ruined? And who interrupted their date?//Amuto//
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note has been edited:_

3/21/10: **I Absolutely loathe this story and I can't believe this is my most reviewed story also. While I do have a strong dislike for this catastrophe, I do like to compare my other work with it also. (Just to see how much I improved.) Unfortunately, I would have to say i'm going to delete this when I get around to it. Futhermore, the reviews you kindly give me, will not be needed. Albeit, that doesn't mean you CAN'T review, but they will be erased soon. So i'd rather you'd not review.**

**Thank you.**

* * *

_RINNNNNGGGGG!!!!!_

"GAH! Shut up!" yelled a VERY tired pink haired teen from the comfort of her cozy bed. Turning off her rather LOUD alarm clock, she stomped out of her queen sized bed, and into the Bathroom to take a warm and relaxing shower. And who could this girl be?

Amu Hinamori. Your average teenaged girl?

Not even close.

Sure she had friends and a loving family like any other normal child would, but behind all that……she had a secret.

Not one secret. But three.

Three chara's. Ran, Miki, and Suu.

Her would be selves. Her future. Her life.

Don't believe her?

Well suck it up. Cause your GONNA believe.

**Amu's P.O.V**

"Ah! Just what I need! A relaxing shower with no distractions, what so ever!" I said while slumping down in my really tiny bathtub.

_Ahhhh….._

"But desu, you know what happened after you had a good bath, don't you?"(A/N:Refering to episode 4...)

Suu…why did you have to ruin the moment?

"Yeah, Amu" said Miki. Then Ran added "You had came out of your shower wearing a bath robe and nothing else, drank warm milk like an old grandpa, Ikuto popped out of not where, we got candy from him, and it all when down hill from there…"

"Yeah! Yeah! I sooo remember that. Not like I'll let that happen again!" I said laughing a bit. _That is so right…_

"Oh really?" said a husky voice.

I turned my head at maximum speed and stared at the one thing I despised the most: _Tsukiyomi Ikuto_

Oh. My. Toast.

Why god? WHY?

"AHHHHH!!!!!" I screamed as loud as I could.

Hoping someone could save me.

_Heh. This is the perfect day to go visit Grandma Hinamori and leave me all alone, huh? Curse you Mom, Dad, and Ami._

"Gosh, can you get any louder?" said Ikuto annoyed.

"W-w-w-w-why are you here?! Get out! How did you get in my house?! Can't you knock??"

"I would've, but you would never answer. So I came in." he said.

What is with this guy? He acts like breaking into somebody else's house is a hobby! Maybe to a robber, but last I checked, he was here and never took anything. So maybe he really is a pervert.

And where the hell are the chara's we you need them?!?!?

"And you couldn't wait…?!"I said with fury and anger in my voice.

"But I was bored…"

"Don't act like you're the innocent one!! Fine.. what do you want from me?" I said with a bored expression.

Wrong choice of words Amu.

Cause as soon I said that, a smirk was plastered on his face.

"What do I…want?" he said very low and husky.

Then he hovered over me and whispered in my ear.

Thank god I put bubbles in here, or he would've seen ALL of me.

"I want……something." he said and then he playfully licked my cheek.

"KYA!!"

"Tch, Honestly Amu." he chuckled and then he stood up and walked out of the bathroom

and hopped out into the balcony.

_He left. Just like that. The nerve of that guy….._

Wait. What was that 'something' he wanted?

I shrugged. _Ah oh well….I don't even want to know. Probably just playing around like _

_usual.._

Though sometimes I wonder why he visit's so often.

Psh, probably because I amused him so much and he get's a good laugh from it.

But…why does that hurt a little?

_What's this feeling?_

* * *

**Yes, as I've said before, this is a story that I am not proud of.**

**Like I mentioned previously, _don't_ review.**


	2. Chapter 2

-

-

-

**Amu's P.O.V**

_I hate him….._

This is what I kept reminding myself over and over again on my way to school.

_Why does Ikuto have be such a dick. C'mon! What did I ever do to him?!?!?!?!?_

.

.

.

.

.

BANG!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"OW!!!! God damn it to hell!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Perfect.

Amu you just BUMPED into a pole.

Everyone is freaking staring at you. OH! Look at that kid!

His snickering at you.

_There goes my day…._

**Ikuto's P.O.V**

What made me do that to Amu?? It's not like I have feelings for her…

But somehow, I can't….Stay away.

Great.

She's like my own brand of weed….or better yet, Catnip.

So addicting…..

Oh my god, what is wrong with me?!

I'm seventeen and she's like what, twelve? Five year difference here!!!

Of course I have heard the saying, "Age has nothing to do with love".

Well you know what?

All that crap can go straight to HELL.

Cause as far as I know from her, I'm classified as THE Perverted cat guy.

She freaking even scream's if I'm just around the corner near a store!!

What?! Can't a guy go grocery shopping for food anymore?!?!

Apparently not.

That job was claimed by WOMEN it seems…

_AHEM. Ok, back to subject…_

She think's I'm going to molest her in front of the public…..

Well actually I do, but she make's it even more obvious…

While I kept on ranting in my head to past the time, Yoru was staring at me like if I'm

some complete idiot in denial.

…Am I in denial?

**Normal P.O.V**

"Ikuto-nya, your scaring me.." Yoru said, worried for his love sick owner.

"Sorry Yoru."

"You know…maybe a nice nap could do wonders for you, nya?" Yoru replied excited.

"Yeah….I'll just take a nap to clear my head, Thanks Yoru" Ikuto smiled before ruffling

Yoru's hair and walking to the park and finding his usual sleeping place.

"I'm so good at this, nya" Yoru chanted happily. "I should work with Dr. Phil!!"

**Amu's P.O.V**

I rushed faster than the speed of lightning, just to get to class on time before the bell rang.

"Amu-chan!"

I was greeted with Rima by the door to our classroom.

I'm so glad we became friends. She's always there for me even when I make a fool of

myself.

Which happens to be all the time…

"Hi Rima! Did you do your science project yet? I never really got around to it…" I said while I sweat dropped.

"Amu…you do know it's due Tomorrow.. Right?" rima said slowly.

"Nani?!"

"-sigh- I'll take it you forget"

"Heh.. Time flies when you're a guardian, no?" I chuckled.

"For you it does"

"I hate to ask, but do you mind helping me later after school at my house? Since we don't

have a guardian meeting today….Oh wait!!" I said and then added "How about we go to the park instead?? You know…Nature…Science…they go together!"

"Sure Amu-"

Rima didn't get to finish her sentence because the school's Prince was coming our way and

shouting my last name.

"Hinamori-san! Good morning!" Tadase said with a warm and cheery smile. **(A/N: More like warm and GAY smile)**

Rima's eyebrow twitched. She did NOT like him like I did. Probably because he didn't say good morning to her I suppose..

"Good morning Tadase-kun, how are you?"

"Never better, now that I see you"

I blushed a shade of pink.

Rima pretended to gag in the background.

"While you two love birds talk, I'll just go sit down, ok?" Rima said sarcastically.

"Shall we sit too, Hinamori-san?" Tadase said while motioning me to come sit down beside him.

"We shall."

I sat in front of Rima and across from Tadase.

Just then, Nikaidou-sensei came in with a load of unfinished paper work, set it on his desk that seemed to be too small, and started today's lecture.

I forgot to mention that I sit beside the big stained glass window and I often gaze outside and lose interest in school affairs.

"Himamori, please pay attention" Nikaidou-sensei said with no patience what so ever while writing something on the chalkboard.

"Hai!" I replied.

I would listen for a good ten to fifteen minutes, but I couldn't stop my head from turning from the lesson and examining the life outside.

It's was so beautiful.

It was spring, so that meant more cherry blossom trees, mild and warm weather, and sometimes even rain.

But It felt like I was gazing inside a portrait in some fancy, high class, can never afford,

museum.

So elegant…so….unreal.

Yeah! Besides the problem this morning on my way to school, today may feel like a peaceful day!

Oh how wrong I was.

**After School, Amu's P.O.V**

After I said bye to Tadase-kun and some of my friends, me and Rima headed out from school casually walking to the park.

But we were stopped on our tracks by none other than………..!

Tadase. **(A/N: Tricked ya, didn't I? )**

Rima twitched yet again, but this time it was her mouth that did so.

"Why you-!"

I interrupted Rima so she wouldn't start a declaration of war on him.

"AHEM, Rima….." I said sternly.

She made a 'face'. Clearly stating that she was pissed but let it slide for now cause I was here.

She never really liked to fight, but if it involves tadase, well….let's just she's in her own little world…

I turned to face Tadase and prepared an apology.

" Sorry about that Tadase-kun , she's.. uh.. haven't had any Coffee this morning….hehe..yeah that's it.."

"No worries, could I maybe talk to you alone for a bit hinamori-san?"

"Sure, I don't see why not"

I then turned to rima and told her to wait a few minutes while tadase spoke to me.

She backed off and let us have our space and sat at a nearby bench.

Tadase took me by the hand and glided me to another bench a few yards away.

"Hinamori-san…..um.. Well…. How about me and you go….out today?" he asked me.

You know me. I can not refuse an offer like that coming from the boy of my dream's.

"I'd love too!"

"OK! I'll come and pick you up by around 6:00?"

"A-alright" I said stuttering like a mental person….no offense to mental people… out there..

"Later!"

And then Tadase ran **(A/N: PSH. Skipped is more like it) **the opposite direction.

I was in total shock.

It felt like my body was still on earth but my soul went to heaven.

Rima walked over to me and looked concered.

"Sooo…. What did he ask exactly..?" she said questioningly.

"You cannot believe it! Ah! I just got asked out by the school's prince" I said with hearts in my eyes.

"Oh my gosh. I like so did not see that coming!!!!!" she said in a sarcastic, stupid blonde way.

"Well we better start early so I won't be late for my date!!"

"Yeah, yeah" Rima said annoyed.

-

-

-


	3. Chapter 3

_What's up losers, It's me again…..um yeah…..soooo.._

_Ikuto: Why is it that you never have anything to talk about in the beginning? Like NEVER._

_XxDotheGIRdancexX: Why do you care?!_

_Ikuto: ……._

_Amu: I can see this conversation is going noooo where…..so lets start :D_

_XxDotheGIRdancexX: Gosh amu, did you forget to take your 'cool and spicy' pills this morning??_

_Amu: Shut up. X(_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own this**__._

**Amu's P.O.V**

Our favorite pinkette, Amu Hinamori, was carefully preparing her clothes for this evening.

_Should I wear the tank top with a hoodie or maybe a nice bright pink spring dress? What to do…..Ah what the hell?! I'm feeling pretty!!! Let's go with the dress!_

I quickly went into the bathroom to change, knowing at any moment Ikuto could pop out of no where and scare the hell out of me.

Surprisingly, he didn't.

I sighed in relief.

Maybe this day can go as planned? (A/N: Oh HELL to the NO!)

I turned to Miki and said " How does this look?"

Knowing that the other chara's were taking a nap, I asked for her approval.

She examined me for 10 seconds, looking at my shoes, which were sandals, then my pink frilly dress, and then my make up, and then my hair.

"Ok, I like the dress and the make up, but let's do something about the hair and the shoes and maybe add something else , ok?" she said, more like demanding.

"Ok….tell me what I should put on miss fashion fanatic."

She handed me some black leggings.

"Here, put these on!"

I quickly put them on, still afraid of Ikuto popping up.

He did not.

"Ok.." Miki said.

"Now…..put these ALL black colored converse on!"

So I did.

Hmmm…. I think it looks good!

I turned to the mirror.

I gasped.

I look girly and punk at the same time!

"Ok, finally let's do the hair!!" she said like she knew what she was doing.

She stared at me for 5 seconds.

"Let's try…..making your hair curly!" she said.

"Ok, do you want me too put my hair up when it's curly?"

"No! Leave it down! Your hair is gonna look like Megan fox's hair from Transformers.. Only with pink hair…."

She took out a curling iron and handed it to me and I…. started curling?

After I was done, which only took like 10 minutes, she once again examined me.

"OK!! I approve!" she said excitedly.

"Hold up! I just want to put my bang's back so they don't get in my face"

I grabbed two bobby pins and lifted my bangs at the top of my head.

Then I heard a noise outside, I turned for a brief moment, but I didn't see anything strange, so I went back to messing with my bangs.

And then….Two strong arm's circled around my tiny little waist and I was pressed against _someone's _muscular chest.

I paused .

**Ikuto's P.O.V (30 minutes before a certain **_**someone**_** came to Amu's house)**

I sat at a bench to collect everything I just saw, into my head.

Did I just see Amu with Tadase? Or was it just me?

Nope. I saw them.

But why am I making a big deal out of it? I don't care!

…as much.

Usually, the kiddy king's servant's are also with them, so why were they alone?!

And Amu was blushing like a freshly farmed Tomato!!!

"Hey Ikuto!! Is that Tadase I see with another girl?! Yoru said, shocked.

I looked like I was ready to blow up and die right this very minute.

I thought……Amu and Tadase….were…… dating?

So why was Tadase..?!

Well…I'll just ask Amu in person.

**Normal P.O.V**

Tadase was sucking face with some… random and weird looking girl.

It looks as though he was enjoying himself too the fullest, not really giving a damn if a whole crowd of strangers were watching him.

Since it was the park, there was lot's of children and families having a wonderful time.

Of course that soon ended when they saw the 'supposedly' couple lip locking.

They were disgusted!

I mean, who wouldn't be?

It was all sloppy looking too…

Tadase pushed the girl away from.

"Ok whore, go away and get out of my sight!" he yelled.

"But why?!?? I thought.. Me and you…I thought we had a special connection!!" the girl cried out.

"Connection my ass. SCRAM!!"

Then the girl, fearing for her life, ran as far as possible.

Tadase smirked…..or at least tried too. Not like he could match up to Ikuto's…

"Now….All I have is the pink haired bitch to take of!" he said.

And with that, he went home and got ready for his 'date'.

**Amu's P.O.V**

"KYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed.

I got out of the stranger's grasp and turned around, ready to karate chop his ass.

"Nice stance…." said a deep husky voice.

Oh crap. I know that voice anywhere.

"Ikuto…? What now!!!"

"Hey, I'm just here to ask a question!!!" he said.

"Oh…" I replied dumbfounded.

"Ok, Ikuto make it quick!" I said.

"Why was Tadase kissing some other girl?"

"H-huh?"

"Answer my question" Ikuto said, starting to get a little irritated.

"I don't know!!! Besides….your obviously lying!! Tadase-kun would never do that to me!!!"

"Oh yeah? Well I saw Tadase-_kun_ sucking face with a whore!!"

"No! I don't believe you!!!! Get out of my house this instant!!" I screamed.

I pushed Ikuto out into my balcony and waited for him to leave.

I started to regret it…..he looked sad…..

But no matter!! He's not important right.

I looked at the clock a second time.

Shoot!! It's almost time!

I got a my black leather jacket off the coat hanger and dashed out of my house.

Oh I forgot…. When were my freaking parent's coming back?!?!

I started to wonder about that…

**Ikuto's P.O.V**

Fine!! If she want's to get dumped by the kiddy king, then she'll get dumped!!

Ugh.. What's wrong with me?

Since when was I ever this cold?

Am I…Jealous?

Yeah… I think I am!!

I smirked.

Well…time to pay the lovely couple a visit.

_WELL! That give's you an Idea about what happens in next chapter, eh?_

_Tadase: Why am I.. so evil?_

_XxDotheGIRdancexX: You have to fit the part. Sorry. Oh, wait. On second thought, I'm not sorry._

_Ikuto: I can already tell the ending….._

_Amu: You know…I may not be so bright, but even I know that at the end that-_

_XxDotheGIRdancexX: Again with spoiling!!! SHUSH!!_

_Amu: BUT..!_

_Ikuto: Amu, let's agree with her….because you might not come back…alive._

_Amu:……(scared shitless)_

_Ikuto: But don't worry! I'll protect you!!_

_Amu: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Your even more scarier!!! D:_

_XxDotheGIRdancexX: Ah…Ikuto, need some ice for that BURN. XD _

_Ikuto: Shut yo face._

_XxDotheGIRdancexX: HAH. Anyways….R&R PLZ!!!!!!_


	4. Chapter 4

_I AM SO SORRY I'M LATE!! _

_Monday-Wednesday, I was at the university hospital(in San Antonio, Texas)helping my grandpa recover from a……what was it?.. um…shit…I forgot…hmmm…oh yeah! He had fluid in his lungs from all the smoking and his leg was swollen. He can't even got off the hospital bed!! X( _

_Now he's in a wheel chair(I wonder who's bright idea was that…)and that sucks because he weighs like..350 pounds!! So I don't know how we are getting him into the car…we need like two men to pick him up!! Maybe more!! (It was the wheel chair or the nursing home..)_

_Did I mention he TRIED to escape the hospital?! Yeah well he DID. -_- And he broke his toe trying to walk… (idiot)_

_Anyways…that's why I couldn't upload until today! _

_Amu: OMFG!!! :O Will your gramps be ok!?!!_

_Brianna: Oh no. He's more than ok…. He's just Stubborn!! X(_

_Ikuto: 350 pounds???? _

_Brianna: HEY! The years have not been good to him…_

_Ikuto: I can tell why…he has you as a grandchild XD_

_Brianna: Shut up Ass wipe. _

_**Disclaimer: Do we really have to go over this? **_

**Amu's P.O.V**

I was walking to the park.

Walking. And walking. And walking. And-

"Amu Shut up.."

I turned around to see Miki floating around me while I 'walked' to the park. Obviously annoyed at my nervousness.

"Did I say that out loud? Ha, ha.. my bad…" I said while rubbing the back of my head.

"Hey! Why you here anyways?! I thought I left you behind to take care of Suu and Ran!" I said a little furious.

"I couldn't pass this opportunity to see you embarrass yourself. Besides….I didn't want hear them snore and choke on air while they did so." she said.

"Good point. Well.. I guess you can help me out on what to say to Tadase. You know, just incase I freeze up and space out like I always do?"

"Sure, Sure"

We continued walking for five minutes until we got to our destination: The Park. I looked around to see if I could spot Tadase anywhere and-

Oh! There he is!

He turned to me and smiled that _oh so loveable smile of his_…

I had hearts in my eyes.

He ran to me and said "Ready for our date?"

"Ready when you are." I said.

Tadase took my hand and we walked EVEN MORE to a expensive looking restaurant a few blocks from the park.

Must've been one of the best in the city. It almost look like the restaurant from Ratatouille.

Why am I thinking of a Disney movie?

AHEM.. Anyways..

We entered the restaurant and sat a booth with a view of the city. Such a spectacular view. It is clearly a sight to see and take a picture of it and put it on a post card.

We ordered our beverages and dinner and sat there, not speaking to each other.

I was clearly to busy staring at his face.

Miki was in my purse, hoping I would make a move and say something, shouting out a billion things for me to say, but I was not listening. So she gave up.

I thought, in my head, nothing could go wrong. I just hope I didn't jinx that….**(A/N: Nope, but I did XD)**

**Normal P.O.V**

It seemed to Amu that Tadase was staring at her also, when really he was checking out the waitress behind Amu who was taking the other table's order.

The so called 'waitress' noticed Tadase staring at her.

She winked.

He smirked.

What's really creepy…is that she's like 10 years older than him… and she find's him attractive.

For being a 12 or 13 year old.

MAJOR EW.

The same waitress went back to the kitchen and brought out their dinner's. When she approached Amu's and Tadase's table, she slipped a note underneath Tadase dinner plate.

Tadase opened it, making sure to not let Amu see it, and read it.

It said:

_Monica_

_(475)504-3977_

_Call me!_

**(A/N: NOT A REAL NUMBER, SO DON'T CALL IT!! Unless it is a real number, then you can just prank call that person XD)**

Tadase smirked and winked at her. She smiled and headed back to the kitchen.

Amu didn't even notice them, she was too busy eating her food that seemed to be VERY delicious.

**Ikuto's P.O.V**

I was down right pissed. Who could miss that little scene with Kiddy king and the waitress?! If I was a customer, I would get the manager to fire that Slut.

I just so happen to be up in the trees, stalk- I MEAN, _observing _their little get together outside of the nearby window that they are at.

As usual, Amu was oblivious to her surroundings.

Of course I like that about her, it make's her cute. But at time's like this!! How can she miss that?! I should just march right in there and tear him limb from limb. Even it means having Amu hate me.

She deserves better that him.

She deserves me.

"Ikuto!! Why are we here-nya?!" Yoru yelled at me. "We were supposed to finish watching Finding Nemo, I want to see the fishies-nya!!!"

My eyes narrowed.

"Shut up!!" I hissed.

Screw Finding Fucking Nemo.

**Amu's P.O.V**

This has got to be a dream come true!! There is NO way anything will ruin this perfect moment. If you wear in my shoe's right now, you would get what I mean. He's absolutely handsome, charming, and best of all, he's the sweetest guy you'll ever meet. **(A/N: That is a total lie.-_-)**

I'm just so lucky I didn't get paired up with some prick or selfish bastard. You know, the type of guy who you think love's you, but in reality, he's cheating on you. And never has any time with you.

But for sure, Tadase is NOT like that. In fact, he's far from it. He's my ultimate prince charming. **(A/N: Ugh. I can't believe I wrote that XP)**

…_.La la la la la….la la- _WHAT AM I DOING?!?!? I think I might ruin this moment if don't say something, quick.

"S-so um, like the food..?"

Just great Amu, your on a date with the love of your life and you talk about food, what next?

"Oh, it's quite good, thank you for asking!" He said.

"O-oh.. that's good to know!" I replied rather quickly.

THEN!!! OUT OF NO WHERE!!! A _FAMILIAR _WAITOR INTERRUPTED OUR CONVERSATION!!!!

"Such a lovely couple we have here, and how is you dinner?" a husky voice said.

I looked up slowly.

Holy shit.

**Ikuto's P.O.V (5 minute's before the amu and tadase's short conversation)**

I'm on verge of insanity as of right now. God damn it!! I'm by the flipping window!! I should just break it down, ruin their stupid date, and run away with Amu in my arms! And we live happily ever after!

Who am I kidding? I'm not going to kill my self, when their's a front door that I can just walk in casually.

I may be a cat. But I'm no Superman.

But, while I'm at it, why don't I just disguise my self? Hmm… but disguise myself.. as what? I thought long and hard for 20 second's until my brain cell's died.

_Oh my god. _I slapped my forehead extremely hard.

I'm at restaurant. A FREAKING RESTAURANT!!! Why don't I just grab some clothes to make myself look like Waitor.

Brilliant Idea Ikuto, why didn't you just think of that earlier?

Well, enough talking to my head!!!

"I have a date to ruin."

MISSION: DESTROY DATE: _START!_

_Yeah…. It's not the longest and I know you were expecting Ikuto to come out and ruin the date…. But I'm sort of writing this in a hospital… having stranger's stare at me while I'm laughing and writing this story. Awkward._

_Amu: Don't write the next chapter!!!!! Please!!_

_Ikuto: WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER!_

_XxDotheGIRdancexX: Will you shut up? Your pressuring me here!!!!! D:_

_Ikuto and Amu:…Sorry._

_XxDotheGIRdance: Anyways, I'm just glad to be out of that hospital!!!_

_**READ AND REVIEW!!! YOU MUST! **_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **I guess it is safe to say that I am SUPER late. I'm so flipping sorry people. It was just a spur of the moment. The damn laptop turned off on me before I got to even push the SAVE button. So I did it ALL over again. But I think I successfully made it longer.

Amu: That sucks. BIG TIME.

Brianna: I know D':

Ikuto: Will Tadase die in this now?!!?!? When am I going to bash right in there and save the day?????

Brianna: …Have you been watching …..Batman again..?

Ikuto: WHAT? N-no…..-cough-Cat woman-cough-

Amu: Figure's. -_-

**Disclaimer: Don't own this.**

* * *

**Amu's P.O.V**

Is that who I think it is?!?!?!?!?

"Ikuto?!"

The waitor who suspiciously looks a lot like what's-his-face, turn's his head towards me and gave me a questioningly look.

"I'm sorry miss, I am no 'Ikuto' that you are currently referring to me as." he said innocently. "But my name is Sebastian and I am your waitor for this fine evening." **(A/N: Sorry, I've been watching to many Kuroshitsuji episode's XD )**

I eyed him up and down. Well, he has a mustache and Ikuto doesn't have a mustache… and his hair is styled a different way…. I guess he's- WAIT!

"What about our other waitor?? Where did she go?" I yelled, expecting a answer.

"Yeah, where's Monica?!" Tadase said.

_Monica..? I don't remember her ever saying her name to us.._

"Oh, her? Well, let's just say she had some….. _problems _to take care of." he grinned.

I swear I saw Tadase-kun pout his lips for a second. Hmm….

"Well… I guess you can be our waitor, _Sebastian,_ and thank you for checking up on us, but we're fine." I assured him so he would go away.

"Nonsense, how about some _dessert_?" he said with a glint in his eye.

This time, Tadase said something.

"No thank you. We have to finish our dinner first."

"Well, I guess if you want to get food _poisoning_, fine by me. I don't think that Steak has been properly checked yet."

We both spit out our food.

"Excuse me?! Where's the manger?! I'm reporting you!!!!!" I hissed.

"You're looking at him."

I blankly looked at him.

"You've GOT to be kidding me."

"No, now some dessert…?" he asked annoyed.

Why is he trying to get us to have dessert?!

"Fine!! Go get me… a sundae!!"

"As you wish, what about you, Sir…?"

"We'll share." Tadase said simply.

The waitor/manager frowned. He didn't look happy….

"I might want to point out, the sundae's are quite small…."

Tadase looked ticked off. "I SAID, we'll s-"

"I KNOW what you said Sir, but I'm OPPOSING it." He retorted back.

"Now," he said turning towards me, "Can I see you for a second? I'm just going to…ask you a few questions."

Maybe I'll go if he wipes that stupid smirk off of his face.

"Oh? And why should I?" I replied with a the hardest glare that I've ever made.

"Well, I see this is going to be done the hard way…."

And then out of no where, he scooped me up in his arms, bridal style, and proceeded to the front entrance. With me kicking and screaming that I was being abducted by a very perverted monster that sort of reminds me of-

Uh oh.

I mentally scowled at my stupidity. This is Ikuto!! How could I have not seen it??

I was pushed, roughly against a brick wall in a dangerous alley way.

One of his hands pinned both of my hands on top of my head. He quickly shook his head back and forth, making his hair look shaggy looking, and started taking off his FAKE mustache at a very fast pace.

Big mistake.

He ripped it off TOO fast.

"Ouch!" Ikuto screamed. I tried not to giggle. He mumbled some things that I couldn't really hear but it sounded like 'stupid, fake, cheap, mustache'.

But I quickly turned my giggle into a scream.

"STUPID, PERVERTED, ABDUCTING LITTLE KIDS, COSPLAYING, IDIOTOTIC HENTAI-!" But I was interrupted with something soft was on my lips.

I almost choked on my spit. Was he…kissing me?!?!

Oh no. No no no no!!! He's not supposed to be my first freaking kiss. My plans are ruined!!

He stopped and his eyes looked directly into mine. Those deep, mysterious, and sexy-AND HERE WE GO AGAIN!!! Shut up thoughts!!!

I frowned at him.

"Why…did.. you do that?" I whispered.

And the smirk is back.

"Easy.. "he said. "To claim you as mine before the blonde haired idiot did."

I froze.

"Does that mean.. that you…?" I said pointing at him.

He slowly nodded. "Yep…took me a while to figure it out, but… when I saw you with Tadagay, I don't know… I got jealous… I guess. And I guess I figured that the small pain in my heart, corny as it may sound, I just knew I've been in love with you for a VERY long time and I didn't even know it yet….so….do you like me..?" He blushed a little.

Aww…he blushed!! WAIT WHAT?! Did he just confess to me???? TO ME OF ALL PEOPLE?!?!

My stomach did a back flip. But I….think…I love him…yeah… I DO!

Ah, the hell with Tadase!

"So…"he said starting to get annoyed with me not say anything yet and have me stare at him like a idiot. "Do you like me or no-!"

He didn't even get to finish. I tackled him to the ground with a forceful kiss. I pulled apart from him and said, "Yes!! Yes, I love you a lot!!" I said.

He smiled. The first smile I've seen on him, other than that damn smirk.

He gave me a meaningful hug that lasted about a minute, but felt like centuries until we pulled apart.

But… happy moments never last…

Cause as soon as we pulled apart from each other. That smirk was back. Yet again.

"So does that mean I can sleep with you in your room like when I was sick, but cuddling this time..???"

"IKUTO!!!"

"What..?" he pouted.

Stupid pout.

We got up from our spot and ikuto insisted on taking me home,saying something like it wasn't safe for a kid my age to be walking alone and blah, blah, blah.

So we were walking and walking and walking-

"Shut up amu-chan! I'm trying to take a nap....."I looked down to see Miki looking through the small opening of the zipper in my purse.

I smiled. "Shhh.... Got back to sleep Miki. I'm sorry for waking you up..."

I heard her mumble something along the lines of 'you walking idiot'. I chuckled quietly.

But Ikuto seemed to notice. "Why did you laugh..?"

"Oh...no reason...just thinking about something funny.."

"Ok? Weird kid.."

"I heard that."

"I know you did."

I stopped in my tracks.

Ikuto stopped too when he noticed I wasn't beside him anymore.

He turned to face me and said, "What's wrong?"

I rushed up to him and took his hand. "I don't know... I feel like I forgot something...."

_Back at the restaurant..._

Tadase sat alone for over 30 minutes.

"When is she coming back?!" he screamed.

* * *

**A/N: **-sniff- I'm done!!! I didn't like the ending though…. Could've been better, but the battery on this computer was dying on me D: Great. Now I have this story off my back and I can continue with the vampire knight one-shot I was doing…..(kanamexyuuki pairing, b/c it's effin awesome.)

Amu: Ikuto…I hate your perverted-NESS…and I hate you.

Ikuto: I hate how your so damn beautiful, but that's how god made us…. And I can't argue with the 'MAN'.

Brianna: In other words….SUCK IT UP. You are destined to be together in the manga and anime. It is your destiny. (I sound like Neji from Naruto o.O)

Amu: ……….

Brianna: Speechless :o

**Read and review and tell me if you like the ending or not….b/c personally, I hated it. But I didn't know how to end it without sounding totally cliché. I LOVE YOU ALL! (No homo)**


End file.
